Slip casting is suitable for the mass production of complicated geometries, especially those which have recessed areas. However, it generally provides a casting having a constant wall thickness. Defined wall thickness gradations within a hollow casting or one having chamfers thereon cannot be realized with this method of mass production.
In order to illustrate the problem, the example may be cited of the spacer ring which serves for the positioning of the honeycomb-shaped catalyst blocks in an exhaust gas line. On the face the part is provided with an internal chamfer (2), FIG. 1 . This is interrupted at several points by a projection (1). Corresponding spacer rings are obtained by grinding the internal outline. The grinding process must be interrupted in the course of this at the inward-facing projections. This means that the chamfer must be cut out with an expensive internal grinder with contouring control.